Unrequited
by SillyAsASock
Summary: Carnal pleasures, a fictitious sense of security had been robbed, life wasn't lived for himself anymore; It was lived for...him. His new Master. (Non-con Dark Rape Akuroku Kidnap Slave)


I know this comes across as a Kairi x Roxas fic but it's anything but that I assure you. Read and tell me what you think? I have a few more chapters typed out already but I wanna proof read them and possibly rewrite some things.

Appreciate all of you, even my silent readers.

...-...-...-...-...

A constant drip, like the ticking of a clock, and the unsettling darkness were the only continuants Roxas had. Was it merely hours, or days since this had become his new reality, he didn't know. The only things that was certain was he didn't like this, and wanted out, or at the very least some answers.

When he had first awoken in this strange, unforgiving place he took to moving before realizing he was bound, then screaming, before long he understood that wherever he was no one could hear him, or they just didn't care to help. His mouth was dry, limbs weak, and his spirit was faltering. He wondered what anyone would want with him. Roxas had no information to offer, no money. He's just a simple farm hand after-all.

Roxas desperately thought back to the day before, trying to find a pattern, any sort of clue that would answer why he was here. Mentally retracing his steps.

 _A autumn day like all others, leaves just beginning to fall and a crisp wind nipping at his ears. It was harvest time in Elda, a small town south of the capital Synnis. The harvest meant celebration, so naturally once work was over for the day, Roxas began making his way toward his favorite ale house. Daylight was dwindling as he opened the doors of the Roses and Crown, the chatter pouring into his ears as the smell of mead filled his nostrils. Roxas found the name of the place to be painfully ironic, it was in no way royal, and neither were it's patrons._

 _Roxas took a seat in front of the bar maiden, the chipped wooden counter between them. After a short wait she handed him a flagon of either ale or mead, he didn't ask, he was easy to please. He gulped it down within minutes, having been a keen drinker since he was thirteen. It was when he was on his third flagon, that things got a bit strange._

 _Roxas had noticed a girl, with auburn locks and pale blue eyes looking his way, her frail features forming a smile as his own cornflower blues met hers. The girl made her way over to him with the grace of an upperclassmen, it surprised him to see a common girl move that way, making feeling like a wretch in the presence of such beauty._

 _"Happy harvest." She spoke, voice sickly sweet and she grabbed the edges of her rather plain gown to courtesy. Roxas only nodded before parroting back the greeting, eyes darting around the tavern. He attempted to grab his drink, but in his frazzled state he knocked it on the floor just barely missing his mystery girl. She giggled at the shy body language, never taking her own eyes off of him._

 _"I'm so sorry, miss, I hope I didn't get any on your dress." Roxas blurted out, hiding his head in his hands momentarily._

 _"You seem, a bit distraught if you don't mind my saying so," She said plainly before reaching down to grab the flagon, her breasts very apparent for Roxas to see from his aerial view. He coughed, thinking about how pretty she was, and wondering why in the heavens she was talking to him. She put the flagon on the bar, signaling the bar maiden, the look she gave her was eerily serious and the maiden looked a bit uneasy, but she began to tap a barren to fill a new cup._

 _"I'm Kairi," She purred, leaning against the counter so his full gaze was upon her. "Tell me about yourself boy." Roxas looked away, a sheepish grin painting his face. Kairi reached his over, she thin fingers curling around his chin, giving him a gentle nudge so he was looking in her direction. He was sure his complexion was flushed._

 _"Well, um, I'm Roxas, and I farm for old man Hagard just down the way." As he spoke, he heard the clunk of his newly refreshed drink hitting the wooden bar in front of him, looking over to the woman who had set it there, the bar maiden. Her face was twisted with what seemed to be remorse. He reached into his pocket for some silver to pay, but before he could hand it to her she was already sauntering away, muttering that it was "On the house." Thanking the woman, he grabbed it, taking a few nervous sips off the drink, his attention returning to Kairi._

 _"Oh, how quaint, I heard Hagard is growing a bit impaired in his old age, his mind warped." She slinked closer to him, giddiness in her voice._

 _"Yes, he sometimes mistakes me for his son, and sometimes his daughter," Roxas chuckled, continuing to sip his ale. "Yet I can't recall him ever having children." Kairi also thought it was humorous, giving him a faint giggle._

 _Stifling herself from laughter, she continued the questioning. "Ah, I see, do you have any kin in these parts? Usually people celebrate the harvest with their families."_

 _Roxas shook his head, "My family is all but gone at this point, I think the only one surviving is my father's brother in Tassol, I haven't seen him since I was little."_

 _Kairi nodded, her smile growing wider. "I want to bed you." She spoke bluntly, seemingly out of nowhere. Roxas nearly choked on the last sip of his flagon at this comment, unsure how to answer. It was so sudden, did she intend to get paid for her services? No, she was far too beautiful to be a prostitute, maybe she was angry with her husband? Choosing the first unsuspecting brute to be the cornerstone of his jealousy._

 _"I-I don't think I'd be very good, you could bed anyone here, don't settle on me. Plus you're so pretty I'm sure you're taken by some lucky fool." Kairi raised a brow, smirk unfaltering._

 _"Are you rejecting me farm boy?" By this time, she was breathing in his ear, hand running up his left arm. A shudder ran through his body, he'd never met someone so forward. He knew he wanted her, in this moment he wanted nothing else._

 _"I'm not saying that..its just…just.." He stuttered out, feeling beyond drunk at this point, he was weak to her advances, as she nibbled on the cartilage of his ear._

 _"Virgin huh? I don't mind, in fact, I like it all the more."Roxas' eyes grew wide, wondering how on earth she knew that, perhaps she was just intuitive, it embarrassed him none-the-less._

 _She was pulling at his arm now, gesturing for him to stand. Kairi was all over him, arm around his shoulder leading him toward the door. Roxas was so drunk at this point, he couldn't help but wordlessly go along. He wasn't fighting, in fact he was overjoyed, trying to imagine what carnal pleasures they'd be sharing._

He wasn't sure but he vaguely recalls kissing her, the cold air whipping around them, the fiddle playing coming from the tavern, then…nothing. In his sixteen years of life he'd never been so drunk that his memory failed him. Roxas cursed his mind, wanting to know what had happened between then and now. Why was he chained? What had he done?


End file.
